NBA 2K11
NBA 2K11 is a basketball video game developed by Visual Concepts and 2K Sports and published by 2K Sports. It was released on October 5, 2010 on Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, while the Wii version came out on October 21, 2010. Michael Jordan is the cover athlete of the game and is featured in the game in different ways. is the successor to NBA 2K10. Gameplay The game introduces some new features, several of which involve cover athlete Michael Jordan. The "Jordan Challenge" is a game mode that follows ten of Jordan's career accomplishments. They are called 69 Points, Double Nickel, Shootout, The Bad Boys, The Arrival and many others. In "MJ: Creating a Legend", players will receive Jordan as a rookie and guide him to legendary status on any NBA team. As Jordan completes seasons during the mode, players will see his appearance change as he ages. This mode is unlocked after completing all the Jordan Challenges or entering a specific cheat code. As part of the "My Jordans" feature, users will be awarded pairs of Air Jordans for hitting game milestones and accomplishments. The player is able to collect the entire line of Air Jordan shoes that MJ wore throughout his career and, when equipped, can gain specific attribute bonuses (the Jordan Challenge, however, is not available on the PS2 version). Also included in NBA 2K11 is the ability to play with some classic teams from the past, for example, the 1986 Boston Celtics or 1998 Chicago Bulls. Players can play with the teams in exhibition mode and association mode. Along with being able to play with classic teams, NBA 2K11 also includes classic stadiums that correspond with the classic teams. NBA 2K11 features an improved presentation to make the game appear even more realistic. With the help from a TNT producer, NBA 2K11 improves the broadcast aspect of the game to make it more like NBA on TNT. This includes seeing players walk off the team bus as they enter the arena during pre-game. While Kevin Harlan and Clark Kellogg remain the broadcast duo for the game, ESPN sideline reporter Doris Burke will be the new sideline reporter for NBA 2K11. Previously from NBA 2K10, the My Player game mode returns to NBA 2K11. This is basically NBA 2K10's "My Player" but with better and more special features. Features such as getting "Drafted" to the NBA, participating in post-game press conferences and signing sponsorship deals were unavailable in NBA 2K10. Also, the feature to max out skill points of all attributes of the character is disabled. The PS3 version of the game allows use of the PlayStation Move hardware allowing the player to shoot, dribble, and dunk with the controller. There is also a new feature where the players can play as some of the artists in the soundtrack. Stadiums *Miami Heat - American Airlines Arena *Chicago Bulls - United Center *San Antonio Spurs - AT&T Center *Phoenix Suns - US Airways Center *Boston Celtics - TD Banknorth Garden *Los Angeles Lakers - Staples Center (LAL) *Los Angeles Clippers - Staples Center (LAC) *Orlando Magic - Amway Arena *New York Knicks - Madison Square Garden *Memphis Grizzlies - Fedex Forum *Cleveland Cavaliers - Quicken Loans Arena *Minnesota Timberwolves - Target Center *New Jersey Nets - Prudential Center *Denver Nuggets - Pepsi Center *Houston Rockets - Toyota Center *Indiana Pacers - Conseco Fieldhouse *Detroit Pistons - The Palace At Auburn Hills *Millwakee Bucks - Bmo Harris Bradley Center *Golden State Warriors - Oracle Arena *Dallas Mavericks - American Airlines Center Soundtrack *NBA 2K11 Theme *Shutterbugg *Over *Game Time *Champions *Downtime *Better Than You feat. Buckshot, Skyzoo, Promise and Sean Price *Sirius *Hollywood *Rocketship *Red Rollerskates *Little by Little *Skeleton Dance *We're Here To Save The Day feat. Asher Roth *Symphonies (Remix) feat. Kid Cudi *Deli *Home of the Brave (Instrumental) *Hope *Only If We Learn *Bow Down (To No Man) *It's Not Over Yet *Crown of Thorns feat. Aloe Blaac *So Far *Paul Simon *Precious Metals *Rise *I Can Talk *Go Hard or Go Home *Pourin' It On Videos NBA 2K11 Premiere Trailer NBA 2K11 - Launch Trailer NBA 2K11 Controls Trailer NBA 2K11 - NBA Today 2.0 NBA 2K11 - My Player See Also *Achievements *NBA 2K10 *NBA 2K12 *Michael Jordan ja:NBA 2K11 Category:Games Category:NBA 2K11 [[Category:B